Unforgivable
by Morganville Vampires Lover3
Summary: Somtimes the things we do, or the things that happen to us are just unforgivable. When Myrnin does the uforgivabe, Shane and the rest of the glass house gang must cope with the fact that Claire is now a vampire. Will they be able to accept that their little Claire bear is not as she once was? Will Shane be able to deal with the fact that the love of his life is now changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

Unforgivable- chapter one

Claire's P.O.V

I stared in horror at what I had just done. Eyes wide in pain of reality, Shane was on the ground propped up by his elbows, splayed on his back, blood dripping down his neck and staining his grey shirt. I backed up a step. My hands were covered in blood, Shanes blood. There were two raw holes in his neck, and I swallowed the last traces of his blood, my mouth watering and wanting more. I hated that. _Hated. _What had I done? I couldn't believe that I had let myself do this. Fear hopped into my jumbled mind, and I watched Shane's chest rising up and down quickly. I couldn't deny the deep want as I heard the rapid beat of his heart. I hated myself for it. I saw as the look in Shane's transfered from pain, to confusion, and then blank, hiding all emotion. I wished I could be the old Claire again... have my own life back. But I knew that was not going to happen. It was all because of him. I hated him now, I would never be able to trust him again, I never wanted to be in his presence ever again. Rage was making me recklace again, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold myself back. Before I could cause anymore harm, I made a hard disition. In a blur, I was out the window and into the night. I had to get away, and stay away. For good. I needed to stay away from Shane, no matter what I felt for him. That didn't matter now, all that matter was for me not to put him in anymore danger...

_A week earlier~ _

I walked along the deserted sidewalk, in a very good mood, from the university of Morganville Texas. After the long day of hard studying and school work, I knew I would soon see Shane. I smiled wide at the thought of his warm arms tightly warapped around me. I picked up the pace, eager to get home. I hoped he would be back from his job. Maybe he would even have brought back some brisket... I could make some brisket tacos? I am sure everyone would thank me for that. And there I was, shuffling happily along when I heard the annoying and persitent notice telling me I had gotten a text. I stopped and pulled my phone out of my pocket, reading who it was from. When I read it, my mood lowered. Really? Myrnin wanted me to work... AGAIN. I frowned. I wouldn't see Shane as soon as I thought I would... Who knew if I would even have dinner with them now? I slouched and turned around in the direction of the mad scientists lab. I would have to remember to ask Amelie when, and if I could ever, stop working for Myrnin. First, I would have to work up the courage. Even though we were on pretty good terms, better than most humans with vampires, I still didn't really want to upset her. She may think I was backing out or that I was too weak to handle it anymore. Actually, I just wanted to know if I would need to continue this. I had worked with Myrnin for a couple years now, and we had acomplished a lot. I didn't need to spend my whole life doing this, did I?

"Myrnin, what is it now?" I complained loudly, stomping down the staires. I was still in a bad mood that he had ruined my good night. There was no immediate responce, so I shouted again, louder.

"Myrnin, I'm not playing! I had plans for a happy, peaceful night! And now where am I? Your lab. Again, for what, the fourth night this week-"

"Oh, stop your meaning less complaining, I am perfectly good company." Myrnin was suddenly in front of me, wearing a very bright neon colored orange rimmed glasses, and a book in his hand. The pages looked ancient, and I wondered what he had in store for me. He rushed away to his desk, making his white lab coat billow out behind him.

"I didn't know you wore glassses?"

"I don't." He said happily, looking up at me once setting his book down. "Now now, what did I need you for?" He paused. "Oh! Yes, now I remember. I need your opininon on a book..." He dashed around to one of the many stacks of books just carelessly thrown around. You've got to be kiding me...

"I was on my way home, and you made me turn around for my opinion on a book?" I asked in disbelief. He looked up, looking very serious.

"Yes."

I crossed my arms and waited, I might as well get this over with. It was never easy with Myrnin. He came back, a recked book in his grasp, and held it out to me. I took it in my own hands and read it, or at least tryed to. It was in some strange that I didn't recognize, and I opened it, flipping through for something I might be able to read. I didn't know any of it, so I handed it back.

"I can't read any of that."

"Useless girl!" He said.

"Useless? I have helped you so many times Myrnin."

"I know, which is exactly why I don't understand why you can't read this simple language! If only you had let me turn you before..." He lowered his voice, and his expression turned thoughtful. "Tell me, Claire, why wouldn't you let me turn you before? Havn't you ever wondered what it would be like?" He asked softly. I didn't answer right away. It was true, I had wondered before what it would be like... What if would be like to be able to learn forever... But no, I knew I would hate it. I didn't want a life where all I would do was hurt others.

"Myrnin, You know how I feel about that..." I muttered. But he didn't say anything more. I looked up, and gasped. He was inches away from me, smiling with his fangs out. All of a sudden he was on me, and I felt the pain of his fangs cutting into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, afraid and unable to do a thing. _What in the world did he think he was doing! No! NO! _But all I could do was bend at his will in agony as he did what he wanted. And when he was done... I sat up, confused and slightly unaware of what had just happened. What scared me most of all was when I felt the fangs. Inside my own mouth, and I realized what Myrnin just did.

**Ok! That's the first chapter, hope it's ok. Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter might be a little short because I don't have a lot of time to write right now, but oh well. Enjoy :) **

Claire's .

I sat up, breathing heavily, trying to convince myself that that hadn't just happened. I now rested on my knees, running my toung over the two now very sharp points in my mouths. Images flooded my mind, me coming home to Eve, Micheal, and Shane, laughing and having a good time, until it was just me and him... Then waking up in the morning, doing it all over again. And then pictures of me showing up, crying and screaming for them to hear me out, understand the pain I was in, willing Shane to get close instead of backing away like I was some animal. Tears pricked my eyes, and I looked straight at Myrnin. At once I was on my feet, rage making me clench my hands and shake. I couldn't control my anger.

"What. Did. You. Just. DO!" I shouted. "I don't even know what to say to you!"

Myrnin looked surprised by my sudden bout of rage, and slowly took off his glasses, which were now splattered with my blood, on the desk. "Claire, I thought you would thank me for this...?" He phrased it as a question.

"_Thank you? _Thank you for what? How many times have I told you, begged you to understand how I didn't want this! I thought you knew how much that would destroy me, becoming- becoming one of _you!" _I spat the last word. "I don't _care_ what you think, I don't care about all the learning and things I could accomplish like this, ok? You just ruined my life, Myrnin! What about my parents, Micheal, Eve, and-" I couldn't say his name, and I couldn't see through the tears, I tried to blink them away, and saw Myrnin frozen. He didn't saw anything, but looked down. Another wave of anger took me by surprise as I rushed forward with a new a terrifying speed, rushing around the desk, and pinning him to the wall. It took all I had to not bare my fangs at him. I held it back because even though I knew what I was, my mind and body still rejected it.

"Your the most incredibly stupid, _asshole _I have ever met! I will _never _forgive you for this." I released him and took a few steps back. His eyes were full of confusion and fear, which was the first time I had received that because of my behavior. I needed to get as far away from him as I could. I rushed out into the now night air, and headed unthinkingly to the glass house. I was there in about only a minuet, which would have taken far longer if I was... Claire. If I was Claire Danvers. I slowed down to a stop, and looked at the lit up windows. They were home. To them, everything was still ok... I was still their little Claire bear, not changed. They still loved me, and I sat there thinking that for a while... I knew that when I walked through those doors, it wouldn't be the same. Sure Micheal was a vampire, and they accepted him, but Shane never fully trusted him. What would he think of me? I took a deep breath, and walked with a dramatic slowness, trying to build up the courage to face them. When I opened the door, I smelled the wonderful smell of Shane's tasty chili, and I blinked hard. I took another deep breath before walking into the living room. Eve, Micheal, and Shane all looked at me. At first they didn't realize it, and Shane came to hug me, but as soon as he touched me, I went rigged, holding my breath so I wouldn't smell him, and he flinched at the cold touch of my skin, he pulled back and looked at me, confused, and I glanced quickly at Micheal. I instantly knew that he knew what I was now. He stood in a blur, staring at me with scared, pained eyes.

"Claire?" Shane asked.

**That's chapter two, please review! Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgivable Chapter 3 :)

Shane's P.O.V

I saw Claire's familiar face appear through the doorway to the living room, and I smiled, getting up to greet her with a hug. I had noticed she seemed a little paler than usual, but she just got back from Myrnin's lab, the crazy one. No wonder, she was probably reacting to one of his ridiculous acts. But when I wrapped my arms around her I flinched. Her skin was ice cold to the touch and alarm swept through me. It wasn't that cold outside, in fact, even with the sun descending down the sky, it was nice and warm, and I could still see the golden rays lighting up the room. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, about to ask why she was so cold, but I stopped once I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Claire?" I asked hesitantly. I waited for her to say something about the cold, explain to me what the problem was, but she stood without moving, looking from me to one of the two behind me. She was standing so still, so frozen, that it hauntingly reminded me of what I saw frequently in Micheal. I backed up a step so I could turn and see Micheal's face. He didn't look at me, but kept a steady stare at Claire. His eyes were also filled with fear. I turned back to Claire.

"Claire? Why the hell are you so cold?" I tried to make the question sound casual, to break the tension, but I was afraid of the thoughts jumbling around in my head. I was afraid that they were about to become reality. Claire opened her mouth, and started to speak, but no words came out, and she snapped it closed again. She went back to her frozen stance. _Ok, fine_, I thought, and rounded on Micheal.

"You seem to understand this, what the hell is it, Micheal?" I could hear the alarm in my own voice, and tried to even it out on the last few words, but failing. I watched as Micheal tore his eye's away from Claire's and looked at me.

"Shane... I-I know how pissed your going to be, I don't know how to say it..." His voice was shaking, but then hardened, and I could see the anger in his eyes. "That crazy lunatic! What in the world was he thinking!?" He shouted suddenly, surprising even me, and in a flash he was in front of Claire, gripping her by the shoulders. "I swear he has no self control, that idiot! He's gonna pay for this, I'm going to make sure." His voice lowered. "Amelie's not going to be happy..." He snapped his head up and rushed to the door, pulling on his coat, even though he didn't really need it, and his shoes.

"Woah, isn't anyone going to explain to me what's going on?" I yelled after him, although I was struggling to keep back the dread and not callapse with it because I already knew.

"Open your eye's, Shane, you know already. She's just like me now. Her little friend? Just turned her into a vamp. I'm not the youngest one anymore." Micheal spoke with a cold hardness, and was gone in a matter of seconds.

It felt like my heart had stopped, and a slow, cold feeling trickled through my body, until I was numb. I was prepared to be angry, which I was, but the more dominate feeling took over. My worst nightmare had come true, the worst thing that anyone could do to me. Claire was a vampire...

Claire's P.O.V

"Open your eye's, Shane, you know already. She's just like me now. Her little friend? Just turned her into a vamp. I'm not the youngest one anymore." Micheal said, before running out into the now night air, and was gone, leaving just me, Shane, and Eve. Eve hadn't said a word, nor moved, since I had walked in the door. She stood up fast and took a few steps forward before stopping, realizing that maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Is that true, Claire?" She asked, the words rushing out almost too fast to understand. I wasn't really sure what to say, but an irritating stab hit me. I was going to get tired of this. My friends were either going to hate me, or be hesitant around me. But either way, I was going to hear the pain and fear in their voices, or see the shocked stares. I nodded with a fast jerk, and looked at Shane. He was just standing there, no emotion in his eyes, his face a blank slate. I felt and saw his eyes observing me, taking in the reality of who and what I was now. I waited patiently for him to start yelling and to do the usual Shane shout of how he was going to murder Myrnin right now, but I couldn't bring up any feeling for Myrnin except hatred at the moment at what he had done. I decided that if Shane did this, I probably wouldn't do anything to stop him, even though I could now. Once he had taken it all in, he looked up at me, into my eyes. I was shocked, truly shocked at what I saw there. Of course I could see anger, but beyond that was fear and love. He rushed forward and hugged me tightly, and he didn't flinch this time. I was still frozen for a few moments, but then wrapped my arms around him too.

"Shane... Don't you hate me?" I whispered. He waited before answering.

"No, Claire, I could never hate you. I know this isn't your fault, and I am tired of blaming you. I am mad, no, I'm _pissed _right now. I don't know if I will ever be able to get past that. But It's not at you. A lot just went through my head. I'm going to try to do everything I can to keep you close." He squeezed tighter, and I just sat there in shock.

"What happened to Shane, the one that tried to kill everything?" I asked in a shaky laugh, making it a joke.

**May be short, but I am hungry... like really hungry. Haha sorry, anyways, hope you liked it, I wanted Shane to know that it wasn't Claire's fault, and to be forgiving for a little change ;) Please review, and keep reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I just wanted to say that I havn't put up a chapter for a while, so I plan on doing that this weekend which will be: 3/29/14

And to Pat4Pat, I am a huge Myrnin fan too, so I will keep that in mind ^_^

Anyways yeah, that is when I plan to post some more chapters, I know it took a while but I had a lot of homework to do. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Unforgivable chapter 4

**I didn't update when I said I was going to but oh well, I am now, so here you go. Hopefully I won't take so long next time, because I feel bad making people wait even though it's not really a big deal. Enjoy! **

Amelie's P.O.V

"Wait, so your telling me that this happened to… to Claire?" Amelie turned to Myrnin and looked him in the eyes, barely able to understand what was going on. Had this really happened?

"Yes, Amelie." Myrnin said, looking down so that he didn't have to look into her composed eyes. Amelie didn't reply for a moment, but turned toward the window of her office and looked out into the night. It was quiet as usual. People were afraid to come out at night despite the fact that I had placed the new rules to the benefit of the people. It seemed like a waste sometimes, holding back the vampires. They still were too cowardly to come into the dark, but when the privilege was taken away, they would protest again. Both sides always seemed to be on a different page. But what was I too expect? Amelie looked at Myrnin again who was still looking at the ground.

"_Claire?" _She repeated. When Myrnin did not answer she knew that he was not playing some mad game of his. He had really done it. Claire, so small and fragile, though she had grown strong over the years. I admired her in some ways. She was one of the bravest humans that I had ever met… And now she wasn't any more. She was one of us. How long? Surely I couldn't have gone that long without knowing. I could not picture Claire as one of us. Pale skin and suddenly statue like, craving blood like the rest. I wondered how she was adapting to this new change. And what about Shane? I knew how he felt, everyone did. I would be surprised if people outside the town of Morganville didn't know his dislike.

I did not want Claire like one of us. I had thought about the fact that she might one day end up a vampire, but I knew how much she too despised it, and she had grown close to me, or as close as any human had ever come. Myrnin acted upon his own selfish thoughts. I didn't understand it. He hadn't even asked me.

"And did it ever cross your mind to ask me whether or not I would approve?"

"No…"

"She didn't want this you know…" I said quietly. "So why would you even think about it? What made you do it?"

He hesitated before answering. "I… I thought she could benefit from it. You know, eternal time to learn. All the possibilities that would open up to her."

"Is that all?" The tone had taken on an icy edge.

"Yes." Myrnin said simply.

"Lies." Amelie said with icy calmness. "Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe that? I'm far from unintelligent, you should know that." She walked out from behind her desk and stood a mere 5 feet away. "I want the truth. Why did you turn Claire, I know there is more to this than just the knowledge."

Myrnin opened his mouth, and closed it again thinking over what he was going to say, and repeated this several times before he actually said anything.

"You already know the answer. Like you said, you're far from unintelligent…"Myrnin's tone had taken on a mocking edge. Amelie's hand closed into a fist making the pale white skin even whiter. _I knew it… I'm sorry Claire. I can't help you with this…" _

She'll learn the truth the hard way.

Claire's P.O.V

It was very, very strange. But it also wasn't that much different either. I still talked and laughed with y friends, and I ate meals with them, I played video games with them, I even continued to study as if nothing had ever happened. It was hard when Shane flinched at my touch, but I was determined to make this work because I wasn't going to lose everyone I loved because of Myrnin… I hadn't gone back to his lab since, I figured that he got the memo that I quit. I didn't care if Amelie was angry or not because I had even more reason to be angry, and hey, if I ever forgave Myrnin, which I highly doubted, I now had an eternity to go back there and learn again if I pleased.

The only change to my daily life was the night time… Micheal and I had grown even closer together in the past few days, and he talked to me about his experience of turning into a vampire. There were a few tears as I told him how scared I was, but turns out he had felt that way too, but him and Eve and everyone he loved were ok and had learned to accept what he was. The only difference between our stories was that Micheal was the one who had chosen to become this. I didn't. At night we would "hunt our prey" as in going down to the blood bank at the hospital even though Micheal could stand to go a little longer than me because he had adjusted to living around us as humans for so long. We had to make more frequent stops because I kept drinking our supply at home. Now the hunting part was really, _really _strange, because I had never walked in that room feeling safe before. I got a couple rude looks from the others. I knew they thought I was weak and that I wasn't cut out for this. Micheal had skipped out on getting one for him and handed me one. My heart pounded quickly at the thought of what I was about to do, but the thirst took over and even though I was scared, my hands immediately tried to get the cap off as soon as I could and it was gone in a few hungry gulps. Once it was gone I wiped my mouth off and instantly thought about how intensely gross this was. In a weird way I loved the thick, slightly bitter, slightly sweet taste of the "juice" and then I felt embarrassed. Micheal was watching me with a pained expression, but I didn't blame him. We returned home and no one said a word about what we all knew we had picked up. On the way home though we had picked up some goodies for the boys, and they loaded up on the chocolate bars and we put a pie in the fridge.

After a while though, it was just me and Shane again. But I had to limit that time now.

"Claire, can't you just stay the night? I mean come on, it's been a week now and everything's gone great since…" Shane paused. "I just want to have a normal night again." He was pleading again, just like he did every night, but now it seemed stronger, and I could see the slightest bit of pain behind the longing look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shane, but you know I can't risk it. What if I were to wake up and suddenly have an intense want for juice? You would be right there and I wouldn't be able to stop myself no matter how much I love you. You know I wouldn't be able to live with that." I said.

"Please, Claire, have you woken up with an intense want for juice yet?" Shane asked.

"No, but I don't want to risk it, not just yet."

"Please…" This time he let more of the pain show in his eyes and I wanted so badly for this to be reversed… But I couldn't put Shane at risk. I could never live with hurting him. I didn't say anything more and it took everything I had for me to turn away and close the door on my way out, back to my own room. As I closed my own door and slipped under the covers, I had trouble falling asleep again because of my new senses. I could hear the bounce of Shane falling back onto his bed from a sitting position, and shortly after, I could swear I could hear a muffled cry. But it stopped immediately, and soon all I could hear was the faint breathing of everyone asleep. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep.

Not half an hour later, my eyes snapped open, and I was instantly in sitting position. And there was Myrnin. I had heard my window open and now he was standing by the back wall.

"Claire, please don't scream, I'm not going to- never mind, I guess that won't really matter anymore. Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, so you better get out before I throw you out myself." I snapped. I wasn't even close to forgiving him, all I wanted to do was scream and shout, attack him, make him get out of my room any way that I could.

"Well, I need to make you understand Claire. I need to get this off my mind, I have been thinking about this all week." Myrnin said.

I rolled over and tried to ignore him, to ignore the rage I felt towards him because I didn't want to show that I was a monster too. But Myrnin was serious about whatever he wanted to say, because he stayed where he was, for as long as I decided to ignore him. After about five minutes it began to feel awkward, so I sat up again and glared at him, barely keeping myself from dragging him out of the room through the window.

"Amelie wants to see you Claire, we all need to talk."

**Ok that's it, but I really do mean to try and get another chapter up within this next week and I am planning on making them longer too instead of just the little tiny things they are now. **


End file.
